Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software and/or hardware applications can be used to display, generate, and communicate electronic communications, such as electronic mail, short messages, blog entries, web pages, etc. Some applications include one or more user interfaces to permit a user to interact with the application; for example, by entering text into a word processing application, or to send a message using an e-mail or other messaging application.
Several modern applications have multiple user interfaces, such as a voice-based user interface and a text-based user interface. In some scenarios, these applications permit the user to switch between the multiple user interfaces. For example, a word processing application may permit entry of text via speech or via a textual interface, such as a keyboard or touch pad. These multiple-user-interface applications can operate on various computing platforms, such as desktops, laptops, special-purpose devices such as game machines, and mobile devices.